


Waterbondage stuff

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially exploring writing water stuff with Hannibal and Will, I always write Hannibal as a free diver because of the control required to do it, and the peace, I think it suits him. We already know he's a swimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal was ready for the fevered kissing and touching whenever Will got through his front door, his hands usually went straight from the door handle to Wills thick brown curls, he would wind his fingers through Wills hair as he backed into the door to close it. Then use his leverage there to drag him upstairs and throw his tensed body onto the bed. Will submitted instantly and perfectly, better than anyone else Hannibal had found himself in this situation with.

Hannibal pulled Wills head up out of the water in the sink by his hair. “Who decides when you breathe?” He growled in his throat.

“Y-you do sir.” He breathed, he spluttered and panted, eyes screwed shut. He struggled against the rope tying his hands behind his back. “Please H-Hannibal I can’t hold my breath any longer please!” Will coughed.

Hannibal rubbed Wills prostate a little faster and harder, his back bowed in response, mouth hanging open, Hannibal pushed his head back under the water and kept the pressure up. He adored how responsive his new young partner was, how every muscle and sinew in his body flexed to his touch like it was born to do so.

Will screamed in the water, writhing against Hannibal’s touch, both of them. He knees threatened to buckle. He twisted back, trying to pull his head from the water. He wasn’t panicking yet, not like he had before, Hannibal wanted to communicate with the most primal, instinctual part of Will; and he intended to let him. Hannibal promised to be an anchor and he kept to that promise.

Hannibal pulled him back up again, “are you ready to cum Will?” He asked firmly.

“yes, oh god yes, sir, please!” He panted. He bucked back to Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal growled in response, “don’t fuck my hand.” He pushed Wills face down so his lips and nose were just above the water’s surface, he cried out, breathing shallowly. Hannibal felt him tense and shudder, he let will breathe deeply once before pushing him back under as he came, he groaned and shook, exhaling sharply. Hannibal let him go so he fell to the floor. He shivered against his bonds and curled up, in a puddle of water and cum.

Hannibal stood over him as he washed his hands in the water. He got some fluffy white towels to clean up the puddles before going to run a warm bath and stripping himself, he added bath salts and foam without a word. Picked at the rope at Wills wrists and lifted him up into the bath, getting in behind him. Will groaned and looked back up at him, “thank you.” He breathed.

Hannibal lathered soap between his hands before he started to wash Wills chest and shoulders carefully, rubbing little circles into his skin carefully with his fingers. “Never thank me.”


	2. Waterbondage 2

"I want more." Will spluttered out between kisses, Hannibal and the sheets were wound and knotted around him as they kissed the next morning, a gentle writhing to wake them both up. 

Hannibal leaned up and panted gently, "more?" he said, he let a slight tinge of worry hit his voice, he needn't have anymore, Will would pick up on it. 

"What happened last night, I need, more. I don't know why, and I don't want to ask more of you, I-" He flushed and turned his face away. 

He smiled in return, his worry disappeared, let a finger drift over Wills jaw. "I know you need more, that's typically how this kind of, activity goes. You taste a little, then you want the rest. I was waiting for you." His smile turned to a smirk, he pushed his hand through the sheets to Wills groin, wrapping his fingers around Wills cock. "I want you to have everything." 

Will whimpered, his face snapping back to look at Hannibal, grinning. His body twitched and he pushed against the bed, twisting underneath him.

Hannibal kissed his forehead and let him go, pushing the sheets away so he could move unrestricted, kneeling up and back, out of the way as Will got on his hands and knees, chest against the bed as he displayed. "I need you sir" He breathed, smiling playfully back. 

Hannibal had cultivated this side of Will with even more intricacy than he normally did, yet still it felt natural, so utterly perfect. He ran a finger over his entrance, he was still tight despite everything, a wonderful adaptability, though crude to think about he couldn't quite stop. He swatted the more sensitive area with three fingers then massaged him, "you're so beautiful."

"Han-nnibal-p-please" he panted in return, he swallowed and bucked back. 

He was swatted harder, punishment for bucking or not calling him sir, regardless he had a second punishment to come, "just a quick one, then we'll plan." He grinned and kissed down Wills spine before pushing his lips over his entrance, he pressed the flat of his tongue and hummed, his hands splaying over Wills thighs, rubbing and squeezing until the man beneath him was shivering into the bed, his lips parted and groans leaving him. 

Hannibal leant up, reached to the bedside cabinet for a tube, he slicked his fingers carefully before pushing two into Will, spreading him, pulsing and working as he leaned over him, his teeth and tongue venturing across his shoulders and neck, settling on old scars, apologising for every one with his mouth before biting down to add another. 

Will gasped and tensed, reaching up to grab Hannibals hair, tugging gently to make Hannibal moan, he smiled, pleased with himself as he felt something warm trickle over his collar bone. He moaned harder as Hannibal lapped it up, sucking and teasing the skin between his teeth. "You're ready?"

"Yes, oh god yes" he replied, the warmth in his stomach seemed to strip his nerves bare, his hands twisting into the sheets ready to prop himself up, Hannibal had been working him up for a very long time, there had been blood already and Hannibal hadn't cum last night, this was going to be brutal.

He was mounted tightly, bodies pressed together as Hannibal pushed in deep, exhaling in short bursts as he started his rhythm, always short slow thrusts to begin with leaving Will able to reciprocate for now, he rolled his hips and tensed his core in time, silent begs for his cock to be touched mingled with his panting. Hannibal didn't comply to his want, punishment number two, his arms wrapped around Wills torso instead. "You might want to hold onto the headboard." He grinned.

There was a whimper before he carefully reached up to the solid dark wood headboard, gripping carefully in the usual places and bracing himself. The pace was picked up, Hannibal fucking him so his hips twisted up to him but dipped into the bed forcing his back to arch into a pleasing fashion. 

Wills hips were grabbed, enough to bruise, forced still as Hannibal started a pace that Will couldn't have matched anyway. The pain was pleasurable, pounding and rutting, Will couldn't hear himself scream anymore, couldn't hear anything, his eyes closed and knuckles whitened against the dark wood. He felt his mouth curl around words that were attempting to signify to Hannibal that he was about to cum, he got nothing but a swat on his arse in response, probably a no. Will panted hard, flooding his body with oxygen to stop himself, not allow the feeling to build up. Hannibal was in a mood, not a mood that Will disliked, but normally his master was at least mostly fair. 

Hannibal blinked through his damp fringe to watch Will, one of his hands came up quickly to cover Wills mouth and pinch his nose so his breathing was interupted. He was swatted again so he shuddered, gripping the wood tighter, trying not to allow himself to let go but the urge to struggle was almost too much. 

He moved faster and deeper, his hips rolling in long strokes, his muscles burning, saturated, he held onto Will tighter before suddenly grabbed his cock. 

Will came immediately, needing to breathe, his hands flying off the headboard to grab Hannibals arm but he stayed fast, the sensation was blinding, growling and screaming in his throat til Hannibal let him go at just the right moment, he spluttered and panted, flat on the bed as Hannibal knelt up and moved til he came, falling on top of Will, not wanting to leave him. "ready for that discussion now?" He breathed, his voice hoarse and deep, rougher, his accent thicker like he'd forgotten himself, when Will realised he did that to Hannibal he couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat. 

"More than ready, but that wasn't a quick fuck."

"Watch your language, but yes." He breathed, groaning as he pulled back and rolled over on the bed, tapping his chest. "Aftercare, come along." He reached over to quickly light some candles, the scent was woody, natural, hints of honey. Hannibal had bought them specifically for this, something to make Will feel a little more at ease. There was also a small pot of oil he dipped his fingers in and rubbed his hands together as Wills head settled on his chest, he started to massage him carefully, the smaller man almost purring beneath his touch. "What would you like Will?"

"I want more water, more than, the bath or the sink."

"A pool?"

Will paused, thought about it, imagined himself writhing against the tiles, holding his breath, Hannibal stood on the side fully dressed and watching, making no attempt to join him. "If we're careful."

"I'm always careful. I should teach you how to dive." He grinned and started to massage Wills palms and along his individual fingers, light groaning and smiles in return.


End file.
